Trouble maker
by Scetchbook123
Summary: Human!stuck - Kankri is used to Cronus's flirting and just as much, is used to turning him down when he offers going out. But when he finally gives him a chance how much change will happen to his perfect record? Trouble makers need something to mess with and who better than the "forbidden fruit" that is Kankri Vantas?


"Hey there chief." Cronus says as I sit next to him. I wish he wouldn't always talk before class starts, which it will be any second now.

"Hello Cronus." I reply. "Howv's it goin'?" He asks. His chair is turned backwards and his arms are folded on top of the back, which I suppose is the front of it with the way he is sitting.

"Decently. Same as always. And for yourself?" I ask. "I'm pretty good. Listen, I knowv you don't like doing much stuff normal people like. Buut there is a small group wvatching some movwies tonight. You wvanna come along?" He asks. "That doesn't sound like your normal activities. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt." I answer. "No wvay really? I didn't think you wvould actually wvant to come!" He replies. I get ready to correct him however the class begins just then.

I go through my normal day of classes. Only afterwards when I am leaving do I see Cronus again.

"Hey! Wvait up chief!" He shouts from behind me as he catches up. I stop and turn around to face him. "Yes?" I ask. He stops in front of me. "You wvanted to come wvatch movwies right?" He replies. "Oh, yes. Would we be leaving for this group meeting now?" I ask. "Yep." He answers.

"Very well." I reply.

We begin walking together to his car. After that it is a short drive to the apartment.

"Just leave your stuff in here." He says as he gets out of the car.

"Alright." I reply and do as instructed. He then leads me up a few flights of stairs.

The apartment is rather small but decent. Fairly clean.

Inside there is already Meenah and a few people I fail to recognize. He seems to make himself at home right away where as I stand awkwardly near the door. "What the shell is he doing here Cronus?" Meenah asks him. "I brought him" He answers. "I get that but why?" She asks. "I thought he might enjoy it." He answers. "Chief wvhy don't you sit dowvn?" He turns to me. With him and Meenah on te small couch, and already 2 out of the 3 other people on the floor in front of it, the 3rd being in the kitchen. There isn't really anywhere for me to sit. I open my mouth to ask but instantly get cut off.

"This way little guy." The last person I don't know says, putting his hands on my shoulders and leading me to the couch. I don't really have time to argue as he just turns me around and pushes me back just enough I fall onto Cronus's lap. "Wvell hey there." Cronus says, leaning forward just enough that I can see him and that smirk of his out of the corner of my eye.

"I do not like this. Isn't there any other seating arrangement that could be used?" I ask. "Not now the movie is about to start." Someone on the floor answers.

I cross my arms and put up with it.

The movies are fairly entertaining and I must admit that I even forgot I was on Cronus's lap.

After adjusting a little it was rather comfortable really.

I am now curled up against him actually. I look up at him when the lights come back on.

In only a second afterwords his eyes meet mine and I instantly look away.

"Comfy there chief?" He chuckles. I stay quiet, knowing any reply would be the wrong one.

"We gotta hit the road anyway." He says. "Alright." I reply. "You guys are so boring. Why don't you just stay for some drinks?" Someone across the room says. "Are you kidding? Shorty doesn't do that shit. Innocent little Kankri can't" Meenah replies. "Come on don't be a bigger bitch than normal." Cronus turns to her. "Oh please you're only defending him because you like tha guy." She replies.  
"Wvhatevwer wve gotta go." He scoops me up and stands. "Cronus put me down." I say.

He snickers and sets me down. I straighten out my sweater and fix my posture.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud." Yet another one of the strangers says. "Fuck off asshole." Cronus replies. "TW: Language" I chime in. I hear snickers through out the little room.

"Come on." Cronus pats my arm and heads to the door. I follow close behind.

"You havwe fun?" He asks as we walk to the car. "Yes actually. Thank you for bringing me." I answer.

"Glad you came." He replies.

When we get to the car he doesn't start it. After a moment of silence he turns to me.

"Sorry those guys wvere such jerks." He says. "It's alright. I'm used to it." I reply.

"Huh?" He tilts his head. "Yes. If I wouldn't have been cut off I would have tagged trigger warnings in their sentences however it seems they knew what would come of that. I assume you or Meenah has already told those people about my talking. It would have been more polite if you introduced me though. I feel rather bad refering to them that way." I begin. "Heh. Sorry about that." He replies.

"Listen. It wvas nice havwing you around tonight." He leans closer to me. He isn't doing what I think he is...

Our lips meet rather forcefully. I lean as far back as the seat will allow and put a hand on his shoulder.

After a few small pushes on his shoulder I add more force to it and he backs off.

"..."

"Cronus I don't believe I gave you any signal I wished to kiss you and that was rather uncalled for. TW: personal space violation TW: unrequested kiss TW: rejection" I begin. He sits back in his seat and looks out the window as I speak. "Sorry chief." He says, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket along with a lighter. "Could you not do that in the car? It's rather bad for your health either way." I ask. He sighs. "You are a piece of wvork." He says, leaning on the door. "Excuse me?" I ask.

"Nothin'." He replies. I fold my arms and look out the front windshield.

"Could you take me home now?" I ask. "Yeah yeah I'm going." He replies.


End file.
